Thank you for the Venom
by Master KaiKen
Summary: After breaking his nose in a compartment at Hogwarts Express Harry's growing loathing of Draco Malfoy has had it's toll. How will they both resolve their rivalry once and for all? HPDM slash sexual content and inuendo.


Chapter I: Thank you for the Venom

_**Preach**__ all you want but who's gonna __**save**__ me?  
I keep a __**gun**__ on the __**book**__ you gave me, __**hallelujah**__, lock and load  
__**Black**__ is the __**kiss**__, the touch of the __**serpent**__ son  
It ain't the __**mark**__ of the __**scar**__ that makes you one,  
and one, and one, and __**one**_

_**- Thank you for the Venom – My Chemical Romance**_

His nose still ached from the night before. He had to scrunch it up to dispel the annoying thoughts that were filling into his head.

"_You didn't hear anything I care about Potter…"_

Harry clenched his fists in anger, his blood boiling over a hundred degrees under his skin making him look flushed with fury as he strode past some gawking first years in the hallway. He hand never hated Malfoy more since last night as he lay on the train compartment floor with a broken nose and under a petrified state. It was despicable and humiliating. Harry knew that bastard was really up to something and he won't rest until he would find out what it was.

He knew it was silly of him that he was being a bit jumpy and sensitive when it came to the topic of Malfoy. It was only their first day back and already he was feeling some hostility between their rivalry. This was again proved at breakfast when once again he tried to open up a hushed conversation with Hermione and Ron that was left hanging the previous night.

"Hang on Harry, I might think you're being a bit too obsessed with Malfoy." Ron had said worriedly who was tired of hearing his best mate babble on about their school rival since the summer holidays.

"I'm not being obsessed!" He said indignantly. "I just know he's up to something…" And with that he stormed out of the Great Hall and tried to avoid the stares that came after his wake.

He needed to breathe and to calm himself from the innate anger that was still heating up his skin. He didn't know where his feet were taking him so he let them go as they pleased, he was much too preoccupied to care anyway. His mind was already filled with frustrating thoughts. That sneer, that cocky air of arrogance and a sense of regality, that fucking insulting smile of triumph when he stepped on Harry's nose… It was driving him up the wall.

"Fuck…" he muttered under his breath as he leaned against a stone arch window on one of the towers. The wind outside was cold and crisp, stinging his face as he looked out into the cold September weather. Somehow his blood boil had dropped into a simmer as if the cold air had cooled it for him.

This was insane. Why was he so worked up about Malfoy of all people? Sure, the bastard had perfected the art of getting under Harry's skin and pressing all the right buttons to get him mad, but he wasn't at all bothered by them before. He was used to ignoring the snide comments by the rude Slytherin, it was an ingenious plan to make him shut up… So why was he bothered now?

Perhaps, because last night, it went from verbal wars and insults to the border of physical harm and humiliation. Malfoy had never physically attacked him before. He wasn't the one to brawl and get down and dirty for the fear of ruining his manicure. He had his cronies for that, Crabbe and Goyle… Maybe except for that punch during their third year, but it was Hermione that punched him not him the other way around. Malfoy had never laid a finger nor touched him in any manhandling way.

Somewhere inside the castle, the bell had finally rung, signaling the start of the morning classes, the tolls rung a bit louder down the halls of the tower, echoing and bouncing down the marble walls. Harry hefted a long sigh and pushed himself reluctantly away from the open arched window. Just before he could make a bee line for the stairs that lead to the floors below, when he had turned he saw the familiar silver blonde hair and mischievous grey eyes that spelled danger… the least person he wanted to see right now.

For the briefest moment their eyes were held in a staring gaze, as if feeling each other up before any one of them had to blink at the intense atmosphere that zipped through the cold hall.

"I see your nose is fixed, Potter." came the familiar snide. "Pity that. I'd really wish to ruin your face so you won't show yourself in public."

Instantly the slowly ebbing anger he had earlier came back in full force once Malfoy started to talk.

"You look really pathetic last night," the blonde said with relish. "I thought I'd left you for dead."

"You know you can't actually kill me Malfoy." Harry's voice quivered with rage, his clenched fists were keeping him from lunging at Malfoy and strangle him to death. "It takes more than that."

"Oh how stupid of me," Malfoy put a hand to his chest in mockery. "Only the Dark Lord could ever kill the glorious savior Harry Potter whose nose I could break easily with my foot. Poor poor fragile Potter."

Something snapped inside him. His anger was already caged and bubbled up into lava since last night and he wasn't given any chance to release it. In a swift movement, Malfoy found himself slammed against the marble wall with a sickening thud of bone hitting rock. Harry saw Malfoy's eyes roll in their sockets as his left hand gripped around the blonde's neck and his right gripping his wand which was aimed directly at Malfoy's throat.

"One more word out of you and I swear I will kill you, right here and now Malfoy." Harry's voice was harsh and low, his hand tightening around Malfoy's neck. A voice at the back of his head questioned him if he really had the guts to kill his school rival. Just the thought made him shudder. Him… murdering someone…?

"Go ahead… kill me." Malfoy spat, finally opening his eyes which were a bit clouded. "Lets see if you do have the guts to kill someone." Harry stared into Malfoy's eyes, their gazes burning into each other. Malfoy's eyes seemed to be coaxing him to do his worst. Harry gritted his teeth and slammed the blonde's head against the wall once more before releasing his hold on his neck.

"You're not worth my time…" Harry said softly, rage still quivering under all the self control.

Malfoy slipped down the wall to the floor, clutching onto his neck as he gave a sore chuckle, mingled with a few coughs. "I knew you were a coward." He said venomously, glaring up at Harry with his patented smirk. "Don't ever touch me again Potter or I swear I will kill you first. And I'll make sure I will leave you dead."

"Not if I found out what you're up to first Malfoy." Harry threatened. "You don't fool me. You're one of Voldemorts dogs just like your coward father."

"Don't you ever talk about my father that way Potter. Their worth more than your bitch and bastard of a father and mother… Poor poor orphaned Pottter. Their blood traitors… the lot of you."

Harry clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Shut up Malfoy… I'm not the one who's dirty and tainted. Your family's in very deep shit already."

"You don't know anything about me…" Malfoy said coldly, his eyes downcast.

The bell rung once more through the hall echoing coldly as if this argument was over.

"Oh believe me Malfoy… I _will_ find out something about you. Mark my word." Harry said.

And with that he pivoted his heel and went to the opposite direction, going straight for the Defense against the Dark Arts class room where he knew his first class was. He hadn't noticed that Malfoy was following him and felt another irk inside him spark. Was Malfoy thoroughly trying to annoy him? When he finally reached the classroom he found it empty, all his other classmates weren't there yet. He sat himself at the front of the classroom, depositing his bag beside the desk. To his surprise at the corner of his eye he saw Malfoy do the same thing and tried his hardest to ignore him as he could. At least they weren't at each other's throats and they kept a safe and civil distance. Quietly he reached for his schedule inside his bag as the other students came filing in.

When he found his schedule his eyes went a little wider when he saw what was for Monday. Well no wonder, they had Defense against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins? How odd. Usually, The Gryffindors had their Defense on their own and not shared with any other house. Hermione and Ron sat beside him and took the seats to his right giving them a curt nod as if the incident of his morning when he walked out on them was nothing more.

"Harry," Hermione said in a hushed tone "you have to know something…"

Harry leaned to his right to listen, but before Hermione could tell him what it was, Snape came sauntering in and the whole atmosphere of the classroom went gloomy as if they were in their Potions class. What the hell was he doing here? Harry thought, his forehead scrunching up. Instantly everybody hushed up.

"Put your books away," Snape commanded. "I want your full attention.." His oily slick voice echoed through out the walls as the atmosphere became gloomier and gloomier. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow.

"This year…" Snape's voice drifted again in a drawl. "I will be taking over the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class.."

Harry's jaw dropped and turned to look at Ron and Hermione.

"That's… what I was trying to tell you…" Harry heard Hermione whisper,

Snape continued, "and I will be teaching you some sense in defending yourselves against Dark Magic unlike all the lollygagging you've done for the past 5 years."

This is a nightmare! Harry thought. His favorite subject was turned upside down into his least favorite subject. This isn't happening… Worse, they were having it with the Slytherins. Harry wanted to bang his head against the hard wooden desk repeatedly but his eyes kept themselves at Snape for the prospect of if he had done that he'd look stupid with Malfoy in the room and would be at fault if Snape started taking points from Gryffindor.

As Snape turned his back to write something on the chalk board, a crumpled note landed in front of his desk. He looked from left to right where the note had come from and casually swept in under the table before he unfolded it.

_Potter_

_Meet me down by the lake tonight after hours_

_Come if you're not a coward and if you want to know _

_something about me._

_Let's settle this once and for all._

_Malfoy. _

Harry crumpled it again, his fists clenching the piece of parchment. Was it a trap? Harry looked across the room to share gazes with Malfoy who was watching him read the note the whole time in a venomous glare. He saw the red hand print around Malfoy's neck, quite a contrast to the blond's pale pale skin. He'd have to find out later… Maybe it's finally time to take out his father's cloak out again.

_So give me all your __**poison**__  
And __**give**__ me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless __**hearts**__  
And make me __**ill**__  
You're __**running**__ after something  
That you'll never __**kill**__  
If this is what you __**want**__  
Then __**fire**__ at will…_

* * *

Author's Notes: Nothing much is happening yet, but rest assured that there will be more. If you guys haven't already noticed, this is set in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Thank you for the Venom is My Chemical Romance song. I was listening to it the other day until the idea just popped into my head. It fits perfectly…

Tell me what you think guys and tell me what I need to work on. Much thanks.

Master-Kaiken


End file.
